The United Southern States of America (LoA I)
The United Southern States of America The USSA is a union of southern states in the Old US. Its core state is Georgia which is second being S. Carolina. It has a goal of unifying the south under one banner but still respects the sovereignty of recognized governments that have formed since the Great Collapse. States apart of the USSA 1st - USSA Georgia 2nd - S. Carolina 3rd - Alabama 4th USSA N. Carolina Relations HDT - '''Relations with the HDT are a little less than neutral. While yes, the HDT assisted the USSA during the second Red Death Outbreak, they have failed to maintain embassy with the USSA and built several military facilities close to the Great Atlantan Wall which was taken as hostile action in the General Assembly and civilian population. The HDT has also showed wanton agression to the NCA. '''Bentusi - '''The USSA values its good relations with the Bentusi. The USSA sees them as a valuable trade partner and a possible military ally. The Bentusi have maintained embassy with the USSA and took part in the Eastern Health Organization and have representatives in the Eastern Concord. The Bentusi also helped to build the Eastern Railway. '''NCA - '''The USSA has had limited interaction with the NCA but hopes to form political and economic ties with the NCA. The USSA stepped in in favor of the NCA during the HDT Invasion of the NCA. '''SDC - '''The USSA has had very limited interaction with the SDC with their only interactions being first contact and the USSA vaccination of the SDC to eradicate Red Death. '''Military The USSA military is currently broken into two branches, the Army and the Navy. Each branch is led by no more than 10 Generals/Imperators during war times and no more than 5 during peace times. At all times only two admirals will be present until needed otherwise. The USSA has adopted the old US law stating that failure to follow commands is considered treason. Treason is punishable by death. A common punishment to bandits, slavers, raiders, or other undesirables is decimation. So far the only time decimation has been used as a punishment was during the aftermath of the Battle for Camp Oxen. The decimation was ordered by at the time, Major Gratz. Generals Grand General Gratz General Harold Imperator James Imperator Grossmann Imperator Tyler Reserve General Aeric Reserve Imperator Wallace Reserve Imperator Hakim Reserve Imperator Cruz Reserve Imperator Shoi-ming Admirals Gulf Fleet Admiral Parry Atlantic Fleet Admiral Harper Operations and Projects Operation Childhood (Secret)- '''An operation conducted by the Loyalist in which 6 children under the age of 1 were kidnapped and are currently being trained as Loyalist. '''Operation Air Bird (Secret) - '''Classified '''Project Metal Legs (Secret) - '''Classified '''Project Under Surf (Secret)- '''Classified '''Units Greenhorn These are soldiers just out of basic training and haven't experienced any combat. Infantry These are your run-of-the-mill USSA foot soldiers. They are versatile and can be used for pretty much any basic and intermediate task. Cavalry These are soldiers mounted of horses as the name suggest. They are considered elite troops and have seen a good amount of conflict. As fuel is easier to come by now, the USSA's use of Calvary is few and far between. However, back in the days of the MRA, they were very useful. Stryker The Strykers are Infantry Fighting Vehicles (IFV). They have a multitude of task but due to a severely reduced supply of oil, aren't used very often. They have 14.5mm thick armor, a 30mm cannon, and a 50. Cal. They are feared on the battle field for there is zero hope in stopping these beast of war. Advanced Scout Advanced scouts are typically used for scouting, message running, and sniping. They are the most elite soldiers enlisted by the USSA and are selected from the most skilled marksmen. They are equipped with USSA UCP Camo uniforms, face wraps, G17s or G18s, a ACB-90 knife, a and silenced and scoped M14. They have been know to be silent enough to sneak up on the most aware of foes and are the most silent and deadly killers the USSA has to offer. Loyalist While the Advanced Scout is the best the military has to offer, the Loyalist are the true most elite persons the USSA has to offer. The Loyalist are part of the Department of Internal Affairs and Security and they are the right hand of the government. Anything the government needs doing, they do. The Loyalist is arguably the most secretive organization to date. The government allows the Loyalist to operate without limits and doesn't question their work very often. The Loyalist even have several projects the government doesn't even know about. Peacekeeper The Peacekeepers are a relatively new division of the military founded when the Militaristic Theocracy of Atlanta changed its name to the United Southern States of America. As their name suggest, they are soldiers tasked with maintaining internal order and security. Iron Maiden An Iron Maiden is part of an experimental new division. An Iron Maiden is equipped with T-45 D power armor and laser weaponry. The division is also primary female. Legionary A Legionary is an infantry soldier armed with a riot shield, a USSA armored uniform (standard uniform with armor in several locations), a UMP-45, a M9, and Elongated Calvary saber. These soldiers rely on speed and strength to quickly close in on their enemies and cut them down. Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard was created to act as a security force for the President but more importantly, Senators and Councilmen/women. They are equipped with a myriad of SMGs and Assault rifles along with A Calvary Saber, a tanto blade, and light weight armored USSA uniforms. Their armor is painted gold and red to differentiate from a Legionary's armor.